Ace, the Leader of Chaos
by Poseidon's Fury
Summary: He was nothing, his parents died, his love gone, and talked to no one. Who is he really? Ace, but he has a secret, no one, but Chaos, knows. How will he react when he has to go to the worst place on earth? Rated T just cause. My first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I was on my way to Planet Chaos.

Just a few minuets I killed an anti-Chaos Rebel leader.

(**Flashback**)

I snuck stealthily around the whole enemy army, which to me, didn't look like much to me.

A couple of guards were standing in front of a door, which I instantly knew, that this was my location.

I took down the guards and went in the giant double doors.

The apparent "leader", was lazily sitting on his throne and screamed like a girl when he saw me.

I chuckled, all my past foes were easy, but this, a new recruit could sneak up and kill him.

I just went to him and he threw some gold at me, which I caught and kept in my pocket.

I knew he was scared so I gave him some mercy. I killed him.

That would be the nicest thing I've ever done to the enemy. Most of the time I torture them, like wounding them and let their blood leak out, suffocate/drown them

etc.

I made 4 ice daggers and it went straight to his heart. You see, my jerk dad was Poseidon, he betrayed me for my egomaniac brother.

I quickly left and got to my ship.

**(end of flashback)**

I snapped out of my trance realizing I was on planet chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV: _Where is he, _I wondered. He disappeared about 864 years ago.

I know he is still out there because Nico and Hades looked all over the underworld and found nothing.

I knew that him leaving was my fault too, I cheated on him with his half brother Marcus. A month after Percy left, Marcus cheated on me with that Aphrodite girl, Ally.

I found him making out with her on the beach.

I ran to my cabin in tears and felt like the world should end.

Percy's POV:

I came back from my mission and went to chaos. When I got there, chaos was frowning, meaning he was going to say something I don't like.

He sighed and said, "Percy, it is mandatory now that you change your name."

I wondered why, so I asked,"What do you mean lord chaos?"

"You are going down to earth to help the gods and demigods because my daughter, Gaea, is rising and only you can help." replied Chaos

"Okay, what will my new name be?"

"I was thinking about Ace, because you are the best soldier, warrior, and assassin."

"That sounds cool."

"Alright, Percy Jackson is now Ace, the commander of Chaos armies,only the people you choose will know who you really are."

"Yes sir, I will gather the troops and tell them our plan." I got up and left to tell the others what we were going to do.


	3. Author note

**A.N. **

**Look at my poll for the chapter length. Tomorrow, after 5 reviews, or after the poll, I'll update.**


	4. Chapter 3

No ones POV: (Olympus)

Poseidon and Annabeth were sobbing in their rightful places, Nico and Thalia were comforting each other, the campers and gods were depressed

and Marcus was saying how he was better than Percy and they should be worshiping him.

Then Zeus called attention on him and said," Gaea is once again rising, this time with the titans and giants on her side."

Everyone gasped

Marcus smirked and said," Ha! That would be easy with a son of Poseidon

right here!"

Annabeth screamed, " YOU WOULD PROABABLY RUN AND HIDE WHEN THE FIRST HELLHOUND COMES TO YOU!"

There were agreements to that, but they didn't notice the pure black portal

deposit the most powerful immortal in history.

He cleared his throat and all the gods bowed, while their children looked amazed that gods could bow down and then quickly followed their example, all except Marcus, that is.

Chaos signaled them to rise and said"As you know, my daughter is rising. I have given part of my army, the best in the universe-"

"Then I should be in the army, I'm the best ever! " interrupted Marcus

Chaos glared, then continued,"You will not join the army because you are not capable of the responsibilities, as I was saying, my army can do anything, the worst can take out a god and the best, Ace, can kill all the Olympians, titans, and giants with only assistance of a god for the giants."

The gods looked shocked and frozen.

Chaos chuckled and a new portal formed, this one, a teenager came out, he smirked and snapped his fingers.


	5. Chapter 4

Ace POV:

I Portal traveled onto Olympus, I looked at the god's expressions and I smirked. Best way they have ever been.

I snapped my fingers, signaling the army to come.

In a minuet, a large portal formed and out came my personal army, the only listen to me and chaos.

The came beta squad, they are our scouts, archers, and medics.

Last came the omega troops, they are mostly on the battlefield and ferocious, made of mostly Ares/Mars kids that were abandoned.

Then came Beta assassin, my best friend, and my personal assassin as I work for Chaos, he works for me. I only let him on missions with me, so we can keep and eye on each other.

They all bowed to me and chaos, we both said, " Don't bow! I hate it."

They laughed, I couldn't help but to laugh along too.

Then Athena said," Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

I looked grim all the sudden.

Beta said, "Why not, they could use the surprise!"

I laughed along with chaos and beta, the army looked at us with curiosity, as did the gods and demigods.

Then Beta took his hood off and said,"well, I'm back!"

Their gasps could be heard on earth.

Thalia ran and hugged her brother, Jason, the Lost roman hero.

The rest of the army showed their faces, all except me.


	6. first with name!: flashback

**A/N: I forgot about the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO, I wish I did.**

Ace POV:

_I was dreaming about the most terrible day and best day ever to me._

_I had just come back from a quest to save a couple demigods and bring them to camp. _

_As soon as they came in, Poseidon claimed one of his child. He was the one that kept bragging about how strong he was. _

_Oh man, I gotta put up with this brat._

_Just then, Poseidon flashed in and said,"I claim my son, Marcus, he killed a hell hound without any and survived!"_

_Everyone cheered and crowed Marcus, who was grinning like crazy._

_I shrugged and let him have the fame._

_After a few days, he got on my nerves, then he made the final blow._

_I was taking a walk and I saw two people making out._

_I realized that was Annabeth and Marcus._

_I ran to my cabin, packed my things,left a note for Nico, Thalia, and Grover, who all had duties,but were my friends, and left._

_On my way to my home, I saw a fire, right where my house **was**. _

_I realized that my house was gone, and parents dead._

_I ran away as fast as I can._

_I saw a familiar kid that was summoning lightning to fight of monsters._

_I immediately joined the fight and saw that he was a son of Zeus or Jupiter._

_We finished the fight and I looked at him and stood there in shock.(A.N. Get it, shock? No, OK)_

_Standing in front of me was the lost hero, Jason Grace._

"_Where were you? Thalia stayed in her room for a week just after she found out you were gone!", I said/screamed_

"_Well Piper dumped me, and Reyna moved on and has a boyfriend, and the camp rejected me for my stupid half brother, Mark, also,why are you here Percy?", he said_

" _Oh, sorry I didn't know, and I'm here for the same reason, Annabeth dumped me and the camp threw me out for my idiot half brother, Marcus._

"_Oh, we can travel together, I mean we have the same problem, so why not solve them together?"_

" _Sure, I've got, literally, **nothing** to loose. So why not? We are best friends, right?"_

" _Definitely!"_

_Just then, a portal, pure black, appeared._

_By instinct, Jason and I took out our weapons._

_A man, in his mid 30s came out and gestured to put our weapons down._

_We didn't, so he started talking, " I am Chaos, the creator"_

_We stood there in shock, this was the most powerful person in the universe. _

_We bowed instantly and he gestured us to rise._

_He began, " I know that you two were forgotten. So I ask you, would you want to join my army? Percy, you will be my personal assassin, working along with Jason, you will fight for the good of the universe."_

_I stood there, mouth wide open, I managed to say, " I would love to lord Chaos, and I think Jason wold too."_

_Jason nodded_

_Chaos raised his hand and said some thing more powerful than Gaea's presence._

_I suddenly felt pain, pain like never before, then, I blacked out._

_When I woke up, I was on a bed, there was a bowl of ambrosia sitting around, so I picked it up, finished it, and it vanished._

_Just then, Chaos came in and said," I see you are up, I saw the bowl come, Jason is already up and eating. Come, I have to tell you both something."_

_I followed him and sat next to Jason, who was currently eating pepperoni pizza_(**A/N** **i am a full vegetarian, so no pepperoni for me!**)and he grinned at me.

_I saw a whole table of food making my stomach grumble so much, Gaea would get on her knees and beg for a tremor that size._

_Chaos saw my expression, chuckled and tossed me a golden goblet, the ones used in camp for drinks._

_I immediately said, "Blue Cherry coke" and instantly it filled with the said._

_Jason looked strangely at me and I just shrugged._

_After eating, Chaos sighed and said, "Do you accept to be my personal assassins?"_

_We nodded _

_He then said, "I think you both have trained enough at camp, but, I give you my blessing and your speed, strength, and stamina will increase greatly._

_We both sat there, mouths wide open._

_Chaos chuckled and said, "Now, for your first mission, you have to..._

**Well that was the longest chap ever! Sorry for the wait though.**


	7. Mission

**Hello people of earth! Sorry 4 not updating in a looooong time. I got lazy. I know this is a suckish story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, blah blah blah and all that.**

Percy pov:

After chaos assigned Jason and I our mission, we were off, while Jason went to distract guards, I went to kill a rebel alliance leader **(I used to watch star wars, now I don't like it, but this popped into my head and I wrote it, and this is **_**NOT**_** from the beginning flashback)** that started to use slaves for labor and forced the government into a monarchy and him as ruler.

I heard alarms go off meaning Jason did his part.

Jason:

After splitting up with Percy, I stepped In front of a few guards and killed one.

The others raised their weapons to me while one sounded the alarms. A whole army surrounded me.

I easily killed them all and saw Percy's ship take off, meaning our job was done.

I sprinted to my ship and took off.

Our first mission was a success.

_864 years later_

Percy:

Jason and I , nicknamed, the twins of death, returned with our 1000th successful mission.

I went to chaos to report our mission.

Jason went to sleep in his "mini mansion."

Chaos looked straight at me when I went to his office/room.

He said "I know you have succeeded in your mission, now you have to stop an anti-chaos leader."

I nodded and said "What about Jason?"

'No I want to test your skill, let him rest.'

I nodded and left.

**Okay, done, this is how the flash back started. Should I discontinue this story!** __


	8. Camp HB 1

**A/N:Sorry 4 the wait, writer's block. Pm me for ideas or inspiration. I got a comment saying that this was a bad story, and I agree, but it is my first fanfic. Flames welcome.**

**Percy POV:**

After we went to Olympus, we traveled to camp half blood to set up HQ and defenses.

We mist traveled (thanks to me) and went into camp, which had a line of defense right after the border.

We passed through the border and made for the big house.

I ordered my army to stay and set up defenses.

I took my 2nd and 3rd in command and made for the big house.

A boy, looking around 15, and a child of Ares, came up and stopped us.

He asked us who we are and I told him, 'your only hope against your enemy.'

The kid looked at us skeptically, but let us through.

I sensed a person stalking us and I let them follow us.

We made it to the big house and went in, looking for Chiron.

We found him in human mode and went over to him.

He was looking out the window, over looking half blood hill.

We went over to him and shook him out of his thoughts.

He looked at us and said, 'may I help you?'

**A/N:Well that's it, well remember to pm 4 ideas.**


	9. Camp HB 2

**A/N:guys, I am the most sorriest person in the world! I'll update as often as I can. I've been at my cousins house for a week, then my aunts house, and I still haven't gone school shopping, and school is Monday, for me.. hope this will make up 4 it. How bout a cookie for sorry. [::]. I put a typo in the last chapter. Not found Chiron in human mode, human form. K? peace! **

Recap:

We went into the big house looking for Chiron.

He was looking out the window, that over looks Half blood hill.

When we went over to him, he was thrown out of his thoughts.

He looked at us and said, "May I help you?".

Percy Pov:

"Yeah", I replied, "Guys make sure the men aren't getting into fights with the campers."

They nodded, and left.

I tuned to Chiron, he was eying my hood, " How is it that I cannot see your face, yet there is a window with sunlight right there?"

I smiled, " It is charmed and only I can wear this one, anyone else, well, one wash wont be enough "

"May I see your face under your hood?"

I thought for a moment, then said" swear on the River Styx and Chaos's name not to tell unless I let you to."

He nodded, " I swear by you terms."

It thundered twice, the second more powerful than the last, the deal was made.

I removed my hood slowly and dramaticly, making Chiron smile.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me, and the same presence that stalked me before. I put my hood up and mist traveled up, grabbed the person, and threw him/her against the wall, and said " never try sneaking around me." (a/n: thank u stormofnight)

I cheked for any magic items, it was annabeth's invisibility cap. I removed it and right there ans my ex-

My Ex friend, Luke Casstelian.

**A/N: hahahahahahaha got you! yeah thanks again too storm of night. Give him a big hand! **

**Well the next chap will be longer. Hopefully, i'll get it up this week. Thanks for reading.**


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**(A/N) Well you see I haven't updated in a while, yeah...sorry. I can't promise, but I will do my best to update to the next chapter. I will most likely discontinue this story and start a brand new one. Ill try to make it good. But remember, Ace was my first story.**


End file.
